Overview The overall function of this module remains the fabrication and maintenance of a wide range of vital specialized equipment needed for individual research projects in the laboratories of vision core investigators. The close physical proximity of the machine shop and machinist to vision core investigators, as well as the machinist's familiarity with the equipment in vision core investigator labs, makes the Machine Shop Module a critical component of Yale's Vision Core Program. The availability of a machine shop has been an important asset in several recent recruitments (Chun, Crair, and Mazer). With the expected hiring of several new vision researchers in Ophthalmology and Visual Science in association with the arrival of a new Department Chair, and the continued expansion of vision research in the Department of Neurobiology, easy access to a machine shop and a skilled machinist familiar with the needs of vision researchers is a tremendous asset to the Yale vision research community.